


The Beauties Of Nature

by TheLoneRaven909



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, i hope you enjoy!, im adding more pairings to this, making little drabbles for this AU, making this for a fellow clownshipper, this idea is super cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneRaven909/pseuds/TheLoneRaven909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had never realized just how much Gamzee had been missing out.<br/>You know, living on Alternia where the sun killed plant life and it rained acid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all the wonderful people at clownshippinglove.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+the+wonderful+people+at+clownshippinglove.tumblr.com), [the leader of the blog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+leader+of+the+blog), [who suggested this!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=who+suggested+this%21).



> (I'm writing this for the owner of clownshippinglove.tumblr.com  
> She said, "John introducing Gamzee to the wonders of Washington." I can do that. Definetly.  
> Enjoy!)  
> (This is set in an AU where the game never happened but the kids all had been born with their godtier powers, and the Trolls had been in hiding until the kids found them all in a cave. Thense, each kid took a troll or two home, the brave ones, at least. John's happened to be Gamzee, who'd been now living with john for four years. Yet he's never been able to travel too far from the house before. Until now!)

     It took a moment for you to realize how important Gamzee sleeping in your bed was. 

     When your internal clock wakes you up, you don't open your eyes at first.Even with them closed, you can still be sure of a few things. First,  _Gamzee is really freaking warm._  his body heat is practically radiating off of him as he holds you to his _chest._ You only blush a little at the thought. It wasn't homo! Friends keep eachother warm for survival! Also,  _it's really bright._ You can tell, even with your eyes closed. It's super bright outside,more than usual. You open your eyes just a little, the harsh light keeping them almost closed. "what the heck...?" You turn to look over your shoulder, out the window. The sky is white, like some huge cloud just covered it up. Looks normal to you! You gingerly untangle your leg from Gamzee's, trying your darndest not to wake him up. The alien shifts a little, his warm breath on your neck. It distracts you for a second as you drink in the tingling sensation that erupts on your skin. Wow. You brush the thought off and touch the floor lightly with the pad of your foot.

 

      This sends an electrifying zap of ice into your nerves. "S-shit!!" You jolt your leg right the heck back under the covers and ram yourself into Gamzee's body during the action. He lets out a surprised " _oof_ " as he's wakened from his slumber and pressed between you and the wall. Indigo irises in a sea of gold hazily look in your direction. "Hey....Jawn-bro..what the motherfuck was that all about..?" You blush pink and bite your lip. "Wow, I'm really sorry Gamzee! I was gonna get up, but the floor was really cold and I kinda..overreacted.." You look away, but you can still picture the lazy grin that lights up the Capricorn's features."Nah, it's all chill with me bro. My mirthful dreams can motherfucking wait now that you're here." You feel your cheeks redden. You know about Trolls' anatomy, it was something you didn't like to talk about. You also know he has a crush on you, or whatever trolls call it. Flush? Whatever.. Gamzee knows you don't like boys. But its times like these when you wonder if he remembers. While you were thinking, you failed to notice slender hands get a grip on your lower back and thigh. Suddenly you're  in his arms, and he's picked you up. "E-eh?" You look up at him. He just grins. _Okay then..._  You suppose his skin is thicker, so the chill doesn't reach him. At this point you finally notice what's outside your window. You gasp.

 

     " _Snow!_  It snowed last night!" You feel a dorky grin slide upon your features. You love it when it snows in Whenachee. It never usually does, only certain winters. You looks up at Gamzee again, and his Indigo edged eyes widen with awe. He walks over to the window, and you draw a clowny smile on the cloudy glass. "What the motherfuck...is snow..?" You giggle. "Its frozen water that turns into flakes and falls from the sky when it gets cold!" You stop. "You didn't have snow, did you." The Capricorn shakes his head,eyes locked on the flakes falling slowly to join their other masses. Eventually a lazy smile lights up his face again. "Motherfucking miracles working all up in this bitch, jawnbro."

                                                                            ~~


	2. Upd8ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm just gonna add some more to this drabble.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Time to update this and keep writing!)

    It doesn't take long for you both to throw on some extra layers. Your clothes are bit small on Gamzee, and things get a little weird while you try to get him in them.

    "Gamzee...what are those..?" You gently run a finger over one of the four black claw-like scars that ring the Capricorn's ribcage. You flush when you feel his body shudder under your touch. 

  "They're my ah..grub legs, motherfucker."

    You raise a brow and slide the Ghostbusters shirt over his head, mindful of his horns. You know what they do. Another subject you avoid. "Grub legs?," you inquire quietly as you button up a blue cartigan around his slim torso as he ties a scarf snugly around your neck. The troll smiles. "Yeah bro. Grubs have six legs when they're up and born, but when we go into our coccoons and shit, we crawl back out and those fuckers are gone! Instead we got these funny lil' scars on our cartilidge traps." As he finishes his explanation you pull a hat over his head, pre-made holes for his horns. There wasn't much you could do about them; no use hiding it now. 

   "Dude, that's amazing. I wish humans had those!" You smile and wait for him to zip up your jacket. Hey, it wasn't homo for friends to help each other dress up for the weather, it was just being helpful! You take Gamzee's hands excitedly. This was his first time going outside since the dog incident three years ago. You could tell he was just as excited. "You ready?"  The clown grins big, showing off fangs that would have scared anyone but you.

 

"Let's get this the motherfuck on, bro. I wanna up and see what "snow" is all about!"

You couldn't agree more.                    

                                                                  ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (By the way, if anyone has some requests on other ships or prompts feel free to tell me!)


	3. Upd8ed

~~

Of course, you have to shovel down some blueberry crumble cake before leaving. Blech. At least Gamzee seems to like it. Once that's done, you grab his hands and practically fly out the door. No, really. You control the wind, it's a thing you were born with. So you do kinda "fly". 

 

"It's okay Gamzee! Just open the door." His grey hand pauses on the doorknob, and you watch him silently. After what seems like forever, he finally turns the nob, and opens the door outwards.

You are met with an uncontrollable gust of icy wind.

 

"Shit bro! Get that wind under motherfuckin' control!" You attempt at it, while hugging one arm tightly around the troll's waist to keep from flying all the way back into the kitchen. "G-geez....!" You've never had to tame winds like this before. It takes ten painful minutes for the air to settle into a chilly breeze,Gamzee counted. You feel a buzz in the back of your head as you let go of him and wobble to the left. A gentle hand slips around your shoulder and your face bumps his chest. "You alright, jawnbro?" Gamzee's voice is surprisingly warm, and there's something there you can't place. Concern..? No, it was more than that..

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." You lightly push away from his grasp, not wanting to really let go. But the air is calling to you, literally. And you have some plans for today! Big plans! "Let's go Gamzee! C'mon!" You hardly notice his slender fingers lace into yours as you saunter out the front door, sneaker-clad toes barely touching the floor.  
~~


	4. are you fucking serious

"You're telling me, you have never been to an anime convention." "Uhhh....no..I really..haven't.." If you had been anyone else, you would have gasped, or maybe thrown yourself at a wall.But this was not the case, because you're a Strider. And you were halfway out the door, looking back at your  ~~pet~~ ~~~~

friend Tavros. He wasn't your average ordinary teenager. Naw, he was a shitton better in every way. Also your best friend, besides Egbert. Tav is all looking at you with those big brown eyes, and you still can't believe what he just said. 

What did Trolls even do, sit around and hunt eachother for sport?  
You grab his hand. "Okay bro, were doin this right the fuck now." He stammers something about Uhhh,what exactly "this" refered to, but you're already out the door, handing gloves and a scarf to your bro.

This wasn't acceptable. You were going straight to the Yaoi KO Mimi store and getting yourselves some goddamn cosplay. There's a con coming up in a week, and you sure as hell will make sure Tavros comes with you.  
~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hehe, so this AU will randomly be switching from host kid to host kid. I hope that's alright!)

**Author's Note:**

> (You know. I might turn this silly idea into a new AU! What do you think?)
> 
> (I planned on adding more, but I just got too busy. I may write more later though.
> 
> Possibly some lemons/smut. I've never posted any before.)


End file.
